


The night we could quite forget

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Finch - Freeform, M/M, Race, Sex dream?, ambiguously kath is in it, could be called a crack fic, crutchie - Freeform, mentions of:, romeo - Freeform, spot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Eventually everyone finds themselves at Albert’s house after a break up. Eventually Albert dreams about everyone. And eventually everyone forgets that night.





	The night we could quite forget

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Out of the Woods” by Taylor Swift

Jack Kelly was used to work being horrible. Hours making coffee for entitled New Yorkers drained the very life of his soul, leaving him shuffling out of work hours later a husk of what he once was. 

Today one of those entitled New Yorkers had been his girlfriend- well, ex-girlfriend. She’d ordered her coffee from him, tacking on an “also I’m breaking up with you” at the end of her order.

Jack hadn’t even protested or tried to talk to her about it. He’d just nodded, writing her name onto the cup. He made the coffee in a haze, handing it to her and watching her vanish outside the door, probably never to be seen again. He finished his shift completely numb, the dregs of his soul entirely empty. 

He hung his apron up next to Albert’s, hardly noticing his friend. 

“Jack?” Albert said gently. “I saw what happened, with Kath.”

Jack fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. “I’m fine,” he lied badly. 

Albert put a hand on his shoulder. “You aren’t. Come home with me, you don’t have to be alone tonight.” Jack didn’t say anything. “I just got moose tracks ice cream,” he added. 

Jack wiped at his face to catch any tears that might have slipped out, nodding. “That sounds nice.”

Albert clocked both of them out. Jack didn’t pay any attention as they walked to Albert’s apartment, wallowing in his own self pity. He didn’t even know if he was supposed to text Kath. He guessed that she’d say something if she wanted to. Jack was too upset to try. 

“Stop thinking about her,” Albert said, pressing the button to his floor. 

Jack hadn’t even realized they’d reached his building. He could see his reflection in the warped metal of the elevator door, forlorn and lost looking. 

“Cut it out,” Albert said a little more firmly. “Let’s get you out of your head.”

Jack didn’t know what Albert meant by that. He wanted to lay on Albert’s couch being sad and eating all of his ice cream. 

Al opened the door for Jack, letting him drag himself into the apartment. Jack went right for the couch, falling face first onto it. He didn’t care if he suffocated. 

“Jack,” Albert said gently. “Don’t do that.”

Jack turned so he could see Albert, his cheek pressed against the couch cushion. “Why not?”

“You’re just making yourself more sad.”

Jack made a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a groan. “Of course I’m sad. She dumped me.”

“Did she say why?” Albert asked, settling on he couch. He pulled Jack’s legs into his lap so he didn't have to move. 

“No!” Jack whined. “She just left.”

Albert squeezed his calf. “I’ll let you have a bowl of ice cream if you stop moping.”

Jack sat up a little bit. “Any toppings?”

Albert considered. “You get three.”

Jack deflated a little bit still pulled himself upright. “Show me the goods.”

Albert opened his freezer, revealing to Jack his new happy place. He could count seven flavors, and that was before he even moved them to see the rest. Albert watched with muted horror as Jack loaded himself a bowl, mixing everything into a disgusting shake consistency. 

“Happy?” Albert asked, watching Jack empty half a container of chocolate syrup into his bowl. 

Jack tired a spoonful, moaning in a nearly orgasmic way. “So happy.”

They resettled on the couch, Jack managing to keep himself from laying down to wallow in his self pity. 

“Want to watch anything?” Albert suggested. 

Jack shrugged. “We could play a game.” A part of Jack knew playing weird adventure games with Albert the rest of the night wouldn’t help but he very pointedly ignored that part as he watched Albert pull up a game. 

Jack took the controller from Albert, grinning. They completed level after level, not saying much at all. The sun sank below the horizon and the apartment darkened around them until they were only lit by the TV screen. 

Albert yawned, the first noise either of them had made for at least an hour. Jack paused the game for him, putting his controller down. 

“Are you tired?” He asked. 

Albert nodded. “It’s late, Jack.”

Jack glanced at the clock which was shockingly close to midnight. “Oh, hell. I didn’t even realize.”

“You staying here?” Albert asked.

“Yes please. I don’t want to spend the night alone.”

Jack had slept over at Albert’s apartment enough times to not only have a toothbrush but also pajamas he could wear. He crawled into Albert’s bed while Albert changed, curling up under the blankets. He knew he was tired but his body seemed to be denying him that luxury. He was doomed to lay awake the entire night suffering. 

Albert did not have the same problem. He climbed into bed next to Jack, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Jack envied him. 

He stared up at Albert’s ceiling, trying not to think. His brain was providing him with a fantastic montage of all his best moments with Kath which was seriously not helping his case. He felt himself succumbing to the sadness. He had no clue how long he laid there, thinking of her and pitying himself. 

His thoughts where interrupted by a shockingly loud moan from Albert. Jack was quite used to Albert moaning in his sleep. He always talked in his sleep, and Jack figured that nearly all of his dreams were... sexual in nature. 

What he was not used to was Albert moaning his name in his sleep. Jack was sure he was only hearing things until Albert moaned his name again. 

Jack was struck quite suddenly at how nice it sounded. Albert’s voice was low and husky, and the way he didn’t quite finish saying Jack’s name when he moaned was actually, possibly, probably starting to turn Jack on. 

Jack fixed his eyes back on the ceiling, taking a deep breath. He was not going to react to this. He was going to stay still with his hands at his sides and sleep and absolutely not think about Albert moaning his name. 

Albert wasn’t following Jack’s plan. He moaned Jack’s name a third time, somehow sounding even hotter. 

Jack couldn’t take it anymore. He elbowed Albert to wake him up. 

“What the hell?” Albert said blearily. 

“You need to be quiet,” Jack said stiffly. 

“What do you mean?” Albert asked, blissfully unaware. 

“I mean stop having sex dreams, Al,” Jack ground out. 

“I wasn’t having a sex dream,” Albert protested. He paused, clearly reevaluating himself. “Okay, I was having a sex dream. What’s so bad about that?” He sounded very tired. 

“It’s bad because you keep...” Jack hesitated to finish his sentence. “Saying my name.”

“Oh, you mean I was having sex with you?” Albert asked. 

“It was your dream!” Jack snapped. “I don’t know what you want.”

“What I want?” Albert moved so he could touch Jack, one hand resting on his chest. “I think the dream made it clear. 

Deep down Jack knew that he shouldn’t, but he was already half hard and Albert’s cheeks were flushed in a way that made Jack’s heart pick up even more, and his head was absolutely just Albert moaning his name on repeat. 

“I want you.“ Jack said before he could think more. 

“Yeah?” Albert asked. He moved closer to Jack, his lips about to touch Jack’s. 

“Yes.” Jack closed the distance, kissing him. Albert moved his lips against Jack’s slowly, clearly tired.   
His hands moved over Jack’s chest, hot and heavy. Jack didn’t want to rush it, just let a tired Albert explore his mouth and body.

Albert rolled so he was on top of Jack, kissing him a little harder. His hips moved slowly but insistently against Jack’s, grinding against him in a way that was making Jack very much awake. He sighed, tangling his hands in Albert’s hair. 

“This okay?” He muttered as Albert moved away from his lips. 

“You can pull,” Albert said before moving to Jack’s neck. Jack was hesitant to listen until he felt Albert’s teeth on his throat. He moaned, pulling Albert’s hair harshly. Albert moved to another spot on Jack’s neck, biting and sucking at his skin. Jack was writhing under him, content to let Albert work on his neck for the rest of the night. 

Jack moved his hands to Albert’s shirt, pushing it up so he could hold onto his hips. Albert bit at a particularly sensitive part of Jack’s neck, laughing softly at the way Jack’s back arched. 

“Feels nice,” Jack said to defend himself, rolling his hips against Albert’s. 

Albert breathed a little shakily against Jack’s neck, the only sign he was giving that he was affected at all. He pushed Jack’s shirt up until Jack pulled it off, discarding it by the side of the bed. Albert’s hands roamed Jack’s bare chest, warm and large and slow. 

Jack whined as Albert pinched at his nipple, a little bit more desperate than he wanted to let on. He rocked his hips once more, hoping Albert got the message. 

“Hold onto the headboard,” Albert said in a way that was both a suggestion and a command. Jack listened, gripping the wood. Albert moved his mouth to Jack’s chest, following the same path he’d made with his hands. Jack sighed at the feeling. Albert didn’t linger long, sucking another mark onto Jack’s collarbone as he scratched lightly at his sides to make Jack squirm.   
Albert moved down, his lips brushing Jack’s stomach before reaching the waistband of his pajama pants. 

“Take them off,” Jack suggested. 

Albert took his advice, pushing down Jack’s pants and boxers. He kissed Jack’s hip, one hand wrapping loosely around Jack’s dick. His hips jumped. 

“You can tell me to stop whenever,” Albert said gently. 

“Please don’t stop,” Jack said back. 

Albert smiled a little, jerking Jack off slowly. Jack rolled his hips into Albert’s hand in search of more friction. Albert didn’t take the hint, clearly taking his time with Jack. Jack found himself enjoying the slow pace that Albert was setting. 

Albert kissed Jack’s hip again, moving his lips closer to his dick. Jack’s heart and hips jumped in anticipation. 

“You can let go,” Albert told Jack before taking his dick into his mouth. 

Jack choked on a moan, his hands fisting in Albert’s hair. His shoulders ached slightly from being extended, the feeling dulling as Jack ran his fingers through Albert’s hair, pulling lightly. 

Albert’s tongue moved over Jack’s dick, his hand still wrapped around the base. Jack had no clue what he was supposed to be doing so he just stayed still, whining at how slowly Albert was moving. 

“More, Al, please,” he whined. 

Albert didn’t even respond, keeping his steady pace working on Jack. 

Jack groaned, tilting his head back against the pillow. Most of his focus was on the wet heat of Albert’s mouth, but some was on the dull pain of the hickies Albert had left on Jack’s neck. It was nice. 

Albert removed his fantastic mouth from Jack’s dick. “Can you grab the lube?” Albert asked Jack. 

Jack balked for a second, taken aback by Albert’s words. “What?”

“We don’t have to it you don’t want to, we can just do this-“

“I want to.”

Albert kissed Jack’s hip, pointing at his bedside table. “Lube.”

Jack reached for the drawer, blindly pulling out a bottle. He was triumphant, handing the bottle to Albert. 

Albert wasted no time in slicking up a finger, one hand on Jack’s hip. “This okay?” 

“Fuck, yes, please,” Jack struggled for words. “Please you can fuck me, I can take it.”

“I know you can take it, Jack. Let me take care of you.”

Jack squirmed at his words, warmth spreading across his chest. He sort of loved being spread out under Albert, letting him boss him around and take care of him. 

Albert slipped one finger inside Jack, giving him time to adjust. Jack pulled Albert down for a kiss, letting himself relax as Albert explored his mouth. He lost himself in the kiss, barely focusing on Albert fingering him open. 

Jack broke the kiss, gently moving Albert so he could kiss his neck. He sucked lightly, leaving a faint mark that probably wouldn’t even last the night. He didn’t think Albert would appreciate anything too dark. He mouthed at Albert’s neck more, dragging his lips across his jaw and throat. Albert was sighing, pretty noises that Jack was eager to hear more of. 

“Fuck me,” he said. 

Albert kissed him deeply once before obeying. He slid into Jack slowly, clearly keeping the same pace as before. 

Jack pulled him back into a kiss, muffling his moans against Albert’s lips. Jack ran his hands down Albert’s sides, dragging his nails. Albert falter in his achingly slow pace, barely giving Jack anything. 

“Albert, please,” Jack said, nearly begging.   
Albert snapped his hips harder, causing Jack to jerk and moan. Jack hooked his leg around Albert’s waist, keeping him close. 

Albert kissed Jack’s jaw, moaning his name. Jack whined at the sound. It was so much better when it wasn’t just a dream. 

Albert fucked Jack slowly, jerking him off at the same time. Jack stopped developing coherent thought and resorted to nearly chanting Albert’s name, writhing under him. 

“Come on, Jack,” Albert said, speeding up slightly. “Come for me.”

Jack, always one to listen, did what he was told. He nearly choked out Albert’s name as he came, his nails dragging down Albert’s back. Albert followed him over the edge with Jack’s name on his lips. 

“Fuck,” Jack sighed as Albert moved off of him. “Holy fuck.”

Albert was already out of the bed, moving to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He handed it to Jack so he could clean up while Albert pulled his clothes back on. 

“Feel better?” Albert asked Jack. 

Jack nodded, his head still reeling. “Oh yeah.”

Jack followed Albert’s lead and pulled his boxers on. Albert leaned over to kiss Jack one more time before laying back down, asleep before Jack even realized. Jack followed his lead this time and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

Jack woke up with the sun in his eyes. He groaned, sitting up. Jack was surprised to find himself shirtless. He didn’t remember taking it off. For a moment he remembered the feeling of hands on his chest, moving down-

He shook himself out of the thought. He must’ve had a weird dream. It wasn’t like anything had happened, and a quick glance at Albert revealed him fully clothed and asleep. If Jack and Albert had done anything surely Albert wouldn’t still be dressed. 

Jack pulled himself out of bed, walking quietly to the bathroom. He reached for his toothbrush and faltered, catching sight of himself in the mirror. His chest and neck were covered in bruises. He looked down at his body, nearly yelling when he saw the bite marks that decorated his chest along with the bruises that Jack was quickly realizing were hickies. 

He looked out of the bathroom at Albert again. Albert was still asleep, still completely dressed. Jack knew that he couldn’t have been the one to mark Jack up so much, though he had no clue who would. 

Jack stole one of Albert’s shirts to cover up the marks and went to his kitchen. He took his time making scrambled eggs, giving Albert plenty of time to wake up. 

Albert didn’t take much time. Jack knew that he usually woke up early and handed him a plate of eggs without comment. Albert stopped by the fridge for a carton of orange juice before settling at the table. Jack sat across from him, looking at Albert a little warily. 

If Jack squinted he could see a mark on Albert’s neck. Or maybe it was just dirt. 

“How’d you sleep?” Jack asked, trying to make conversation. 

“Pretty good,” Albert said without further comment. He took a sip out of the juice carton, handing it to Jack. “You?”

Jack mimicked Albert in drinking straight from the carton. “Pretty good.”

“Still hung up on Kath?”

“Huh?” Jack said. He didn’t really remember what Albert was referring to. 

“Are you still upset she broke up with you?” Albert said gently. 

Jack blinked. He should be upset but... he really wasn’t. At all. “I feel okay,” he lied. 

Albert nodded. He finished his eggs, grabbing Jack’s plate for him. “I’m happy to hear that.”

He watched Jack pull his shoes and jacket on, still drinking juice from the carton. Jack checked his pocket for his phone before he was ready to leave. Albert put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“You know if you ever need anymore distractions, I’m here.”

The phantom feeling of hands on his body crossed Jack’s mind once more. “What do you mean distraction?”

Albert’s hand moved on Jack’s shoulder, his thumb stroking down his neck. “Video games, dude. What else?”

“Oh yeah, duh.” Jack laughed though his body felt tingly. 

He nearly tripped on his way out of Albert’s apartment, very caught up with the feeling of Albert’s hand on his neck. Albert had said video games but Jack was sure he meant something else. Jack had woken up many times with marks on his neck he didn’t remember getting but he was quite sure that Albert was the one responsible. 

Which meant that he and Albert had probably... done more. Jack swore loudly, fumbling for his phone. If he and Albert had fucked that meant that Albert had cheated on Finch. At least Jack was pretty sure they’d been dating, but the more he thought about it the less anything Albert did made sense. 

He dialed Finch anyways, not even bothering with a hello. “Are you and Albert dating?” He asked. 

“What-“ Finch started. 

“Because if you are I’m pretty sure we hooked up last-“

“We aren’t dating,” Finch said stiffly. “I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up. 

Jack stared at his phone, extremely taken aback. He had no clue why Finch would just hang up like that, especially because Finch was usually way nicer. Jack stuffed his phone back into his pocket and dragged himself the rest of the way home, nearly missing his subway stop. 

He finally got home just after noon, throwing himself onto his own couch with his shoes still on. 

“Hey, Jack,” Spot said, looking unsurprised to see Jack home. “Where were you all night?”

“Albert’s,” Jack explained. “He was keeping me company after, uh, Kath dumped me.”

Spot made a noise of sympathy. “I’m sorry, dude.”

Jack shrugged, shifting to give Spot room to settle on the couch. “It’s okay, I’m not too upset.”

Spot leaned closer, staring at Jack’s neck. “What happened there?” 

Jack covered his neck on instinct. “I don’t know! I woke up and they were there. You can go ahead and tell me what happened.”

Spot laughed. “Which one is Albert again?” 

“Red hair,” Jack explained. 

Spot stopped laughing. He stood from the couch, passing his coffee mug nervously from hand to hand. “I forgot I have a paper due in an hour,” he muttered, nearly running upstairs to his room. 

“Spot! What! Which class!?” Jack yelled after him. Spot ignored him. 

Jack threw his head against the couch with a groan. “What the hell is going on?” He asked to himself. 

Sitting alone in his house with Spot ignoring him seemed like the worst idea possible. He dug his phone back out of his pocket and texted Race to ask if he could come over. Race responded yes almost immediately. Jack was out the door as soon as he read the notification. 

It was a solid fifteen minute subway ride to get to Race’s house and Jack didn’t want to be left to his own thoughts. He needed advice before he talked to Race, who tended to be quite impulsive. He pulled his phone out once more to call Crutchie.

“Hey, Crutchie,” Jack said when Crutchie picked up. 

“What’s up, Jack, are you okay? I heard about Kath I’m sorry,” Crutchie sounded sad for Jack. 

“Actually that’s why I called you,” Jack paused for a moment to get onto the subway. “I feel fine?”

“Seriously? You aren’t sad at all?” Crutchie asked. 

“No, I actually spent the night with Albert and I think we-“

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Crutchie interrupted. “I think my phone might be running out of minutes.”

“I thought you had unlimited-“ Jack said as Crutchie hung up on him. 

Jack tried not to scream. His friends were absolutely abandoning him in a time of need. He fumed silently in his seat the entire way to Race’s, nearly sprinting out of the subway station. He let himself into Race’s apartment, texting that he was there. 

Race called Jack up into his room. Jack found him lounging on his bed, basking in the sunlight like a pampered cat. 

“Heya, Race,” Jack greeted him. 

“Hey, Jack.” Race patted his bed. “Come speak your woes.”

Jack laid down next to him, sighing. “Kath broke up with me,” he said. 

Race touched his arm. “I’m sorry, I know you really liked her.”

“Yeah, I did.” Jack paused, staring at the ceiling. “She didn’t even talk to me about it, she just left.” 

“Did you cry all night?” Race teased. 

“Well, that’s the weird part. I went home with Albert.”

“Oh?” Race said, his tone shifting. “How was that?”

Jack made a confused noise. “I don’t know? I don’t remember last night but I think we might have had sex or something?”

Race laughed in a very forced way. “That’s a weird dream, Jack. Can you grab me some water from the kitchen? I’m dying of thirst.”

Jack felt a lot like he was being kicked out of Race’s room. He trudged down the stairs, muttering angrily to himself. His stupid friends and their shifty attitudes. 

Romeo was sitting at the kitchen table when Jack dragged himself in. 

“Hi, Ro,” he grumbled, grabbing a cup from the cupboard and filling it with tap water. 

“What are you up to, Jack?” Romeo asked him, barely glancing up from his homework. 

“Trying to figure out what went down with Albert and I last night.”

Romeo laughed in the same choked off way that Race had. “You and Albert. You’re funny, Jack. Tell Race I’ll be in my room if he needs me.”

Romeo stood from the table, leaving behind all of his homework and vanishing upstairs. Jack bit down on his lip to keep from crying. He marched back upstairs, slamming the cup of water down on Race’s bedside table. 

“I’m going!” He almost yelled. 

The trip home was a blur, his thoughts only catching up to him once he was back in his own house, in his own room, in his own bed. 

He wasn’t ever going to figure out what happened between him and Albert. He didn’t know what exactly had happened or how far it had gone or anything. Every friend he’d spoken too had acted liked he was saying unthinkable things. Jack decided he was just going to drop it. 

Days passed and the marks on his neck faded, taking away all the proof that he had of that night. He jerked awake some nights, breathing heavy and a little bit turned on from whatever dream he kept having. Albert didn’t say anything to him and Jack didn’t ask, and eventually he stopped thinking about it. Whatever had happened happened and he was done getting hung up on it. 

Weeks passed and Jack found himself smooshed on a couch between Race and Spot, pretty drunk off his ass and very focused on only one thing. 

“Let’s play never have I ever,” Jack said loudly. 

Race groaned. “No, I hate that game.” 

Jack frowned. “Never have I ever, never have I ever,” he chanted. 

“Jack, shut up,” Spot said with no heat behind it. 

“Never have I ever, never have I ever,” Jack chanted louder. 

“Sounds great, Jack. Let’s play,” Specs said. “Never have I ever time everyone, circle up to play!” He called to the crowd. 

Their friends trickled over, settling into a lopsided circle that was on two different levels as people claimed chairs and couches. 

“Who’s starting?” Spot asked, playing even though he was complaining. 

“You,” Jack suggested. 

Spot shrugged. “Okay. Never have I ever done a body shot.”

Jack and Race giggled among themselves as they both dropped a finger and took a shot. Specs discreetly tried to take one as well but failed, earning some hooting from his friends. 

Race went next, grinning as he said “Never have I ever kissed a girl.”

Spot shoved Race playfully over Jack, laughing as most of them took a shot. 

“My turn,” Jack said happily. “Never have I ever,” he glanced at Race, his face splitting into a grin. “been a twin.”

Race swore, throwing back a shot with Romeo and Davey. “Are we targeting specific people now?”

Jack nodded. “That’s how it’s always been.” 

Specs was beaming. “In that case I’ve got a good one. Never have I ever had sex with Albert.”

Finch laughed, taking a shot. Race did too, with much less gusto. Specs laughed, confidently sipping his beer. 

Jack took a shot too, watching in horror as nearly everyone in the circle except Davey took a shot. Specs choked on his beer, spluttering as he looked around. 

“Seriously?!” He asked. 

Everyone glanced at Albert, who shrugged. “My bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have 15 minutes before my last day of school starts and I’m here posting more sex. Enjoy.


End file.
